


Bros Don’t Fake Kiss Each Other

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or else shit will hit the fan.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>No one knew when it started but no one questioned it at the time either, especially with how close both boys had gotten. To onlookers, it was just boys being boys so Chie and the others didn’t mind it. Not even Kanji minded it and that was really saying something since the guy blushed and stuttered at anything remotely homo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Don’t Fake Kiss Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the game (yet!) and have only seen the anime so Yu will be Yu to me. Even though this Yu doesn't really act like the guy in the anime...blame it on the alcohol then. XD
> 
> And I can confidently say that modern boys really do fake kiss each other. It's not just a figment of my fangirl imaginations.

No one knew when it started but no one questioned it at the time either, especially with how close both boys had gotten. To onlookers, it was just boys being boys so Chie and the others didn’t mind it. Not even Kanji minded it and that was really saying something since the guy blushed and stuttered at anything remotely homo (even when it wasn’t).

It was an everyday thing now, when they would say goodbye, greet each other or when they were just joking around with others. Who started it, not even they knew but it wasn’t weird to any of them. Not even Dojima and that guy was always suspicious about everything.

Then that night when they were out secretly drinking (because they were all underage and it took a bit of persuading to get Naoto to join in) and both Yu and Yosuke were doing their whole boys routine while everyone laughed at something they said (or just because of that alcohol high strengthened by the knowledge that they weren’t supposed to be drinking). No one was sure of what was going on or what they were really talking about, something about…well, no one really remembered and they probably would have forgotten the whole night if the boys’ teasing hadn’t gone too far—in their defence, it wasn’t their fault. Not really.

“Aw, don’t be like that, partner!” Yosuke teased, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and he nudged his best friend with his shoulder.

“I’ll still have time for you, though!” Yu answered drunkenly, his cheeks redder than his friend’s. Then as per their game, the light haired teen puckered his lips as if to show the truth to his words and leaned forward to the other, who was also puckering his lips for their mock kiss.

Kanji was howling with laughter for whatever reason at the scene and beside him, Rise was giggling for reasons best left unknown to him. Then it happened—Teddy came running with a bucket of ice, also drunk and he really shouldn’t have been running because his perception was distorted and he slammed himself to Yosuke’s back just as the two boys were pressing their faces close but not touching each other…until Teddy’s body pushed their lips smacking together.

Immediately, Kanji’s laughter died and his eyes shot wide as the alcohol quickly drained from his brain and Rise was almost nearly spazing at the scene. Naoto merely choked on her drink but decided to remain silent while Chie and Yukiko burst out laughing.

Lips pressed together and eyes wide as saucers as they stared at each other. Yosuke was sobering up really quickly and he could feel how soft Yu’s lips were but when the sudden urge to stick his tongue out to taste formed in his mind, he jumped away and bumped heads with Teddy.

The next day, Chie was still laughing about it and Rise was still in a dazed high but aside from the jokes Chie threw, no one spoke of the incident the previous night. Neither Yu nor Yosuke ever talked about it until three years later, when the group had parted ways and each were on their road to their futures.

Both boys remained tight and went to the same college, taking the same major. They quickly fell back into stride and being boys, their old jokes had come to surface. It was then during finals week, when a classmate who sometimes reminded them of Rise teasingly said, “Keep that up and you’ll be legit kissing. Call me when that happens!”

“It already happened.” Yu deadpanned and Yosuke shrugged, although feeling a bit embarrassed on the inside but if Yu was cool with it, then he might as well be, too.

“Well, shit. Do it again in front of me.”

They looked at each other briefly and for laughs, or may be not because now they weren’t drunk and foolish teenagers, pressed their lips together. This time, Yosuke didn’t pull away when the thought to taste came into mind, he just did it.


End file.
